


Troubled Child

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vastra and Jenny take Ada in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troubled Child

Jenny had been mildly surprised when she insisted they had to bring Ada home with them. She knew the girl would have trouble fitting in, she already had flinched several times. Still the two would make it work, somehow. Somewhat surprisingly, at least to Jenny, Strax had taken something of a shine to Ada, and Ada had warmed to him. As they sat together now, Jenny sat in Vastra's lap, they had learnt that Ada could fit in. She had fit in within weeks. Still, as Jenny nestled closer to Vastra, she found herself amused. None of them had been able to fit in with 'normal' people. She was... an outcast, Vastra was technically a lizard, Ada was blind and Strax was... well, he was Strax. None of them had been sure they could even fit in, now though, they were a family.


End file.
